


Come Play with Me

by need_more_meta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Millicent cameo, Pre-Canon, Snowball Fight, Soft Kylux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, unapologetic winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/need_more_meta/pseuds/need_more_meta
Summary: The Starkiller Base is a winter planet. Snowball fights are a must.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Year of Kylux





	Come Play with Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [Year of Kylux](https://twitter.com/YearofKylux): prompt "Snowy Day".
> 
> Betaed by the magnificent [Hark_bananas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hark_bananas/pseuds/Hark_bananas). <3

They’ve only been planetside for three days, but Hux feels like he’s already spent three years on this blasted rock.

Don’t get him wrong, the Starkiller Base is still his joy, his pride, his life’s work. It’s just that the hectic fuss of the final preparations is taking its toll on him. He can’t remember the last time he slept or ate properly, and he tells himself it doesn’t matter, except that his body tends to disagree, punishing him with the most vicious headache it could summon.

His schedule is chock-full of meetings and inspections and whatnot, to the extent that he isn’t sure he has enough spare time to breathe. When he sees a message from Ren pop up on his datapad, he deletes it without reading. He certainly doesn’t have time for any of _that_ nonsense.

Speaking of Ren, Hux hasn’t seen him in the three days they’ve been here. Granted, Ren wasn’t required for any of the Starkiller planning, having neither engineering background nor any common sense to contribute. And Hux would never admit that Ren’s presence was missed, so really, he has nothing to be sore about.

And yet he is, which is just another thing for him to file away and let simmer while he’s busy doing what needs to be done.

Another message from Ren pops up, and Hux swipes it away again. He’s too busy for that, even if he’s getting intrigued. Ren doesn’t message him often, and definitely not twice in a row. Whatever has gotten Ren so agitated might actually warrant his attention, Hux argues with himself as he strides toward his next meeting.

The next message from Ren is projected directly into Hux’s mind.

_Come play with me._

Hux almost trips on the spot. His face heats up with anger. He has always known Ren was frivolous and irrational and juvenile beyond measure, but this is too much even for him. Hux sends back a spike of fury and hopes Ren gets it.

“What’s the next meeting about?” he snaps at Lieutenant Mitaka, who’s trotting obediently at his side.

“Food rations for the planetside troopers, sir,” the Lieutenant reports crisply.

Hux stops. They don’t really need him for that. Captain Phasma is more than capable of overseeing that particular issue. He could take an hour of personal time and deliver his furious message to Ren in person. That would teach him.

“I will be unable to attend,” Hux tells the Lieutenant.

“Yes, sir.”

He leaves his instructions for the meeting with the Lieutenant and concentrates on projecting a clear message to Ren.

_Where?_

The reply comes immediately.

_Outside._

Kriff.

Arkanis is a rainy planet with warm winters, and Hux has spent most of his life after he left it aboard one ship or another, so the whiteness of the Starkiller Base is almost a novelty. He pulls his greatcoat closer as he steps outside of the command building to find a track of footprints disturbing the freshly fallen cover of snow. The footprints indicate a long, loping gait, and Hux knows who he’ll find at the other end of those tracks.

So, he follows them.

It’s a rather long walk, leading him past the base into the forest and weaving among the trees. The pressure in Hux’s temples seems to rise with each step, so by the time he finds Ren, his head is close to the bursting point.

Which doesn’t make it any easier when he sees what Ren has been busy with while Hux was running the largest military project in the history of the universe.

Right in front of Hux, there stands a snowman.

It’s a perfectly good snowman, with rocks for eyes and buttons on its middle section. There’s a branch sticking out of its left side, and Ren is presently occupied with finding a second one to match it, or so Hux assumes.

Barely keeping himself from shaking with anger, Hux reaches for his blaster and obliterates the snowman’s head with a single shot.

Ren stops his search, turning to look at his murdered project, then at Hux.

“I wanted to do that myself,” he says, almost petulantly. “Saber practice,” he adds, as if it’s supposed to add legitimacy to this, whatever this is.

In Hux’s view, it doesn’t.

He fixes Ren with a look that he hopes projects all the righteous indignation he feels boiling in his head. “What in the karking hell are you doing?”

Instead of responding, Ren crouches down and scoops some snow into his hands. He pats it between his palms, shaping it into a ball. Hux watches him with disbelief, as if Ren’s moving in slow motion. Ren’s hand with the snowball sweeps back, then jerks forward, throwing the ball toward him.

It hits Hux in his right shoulder.

His headache spikes.

“How old do you think you are?” he demands, not expecting an answer.

“Come on,” Ren says lightly, already scooping another handful of snow. “Play with me.” The next snowball hits Hux in the stomach.

“Do you think _I’m_ a child?” Hux growls, shaking the snow off his greatcoat. He won’t stoop down to Ren’s level. He will not.

“I think you’re an uptight bastard who doesn’t know what’s good for him,” Ren replies evenly, a third snowball on its way, catching Hux right in the face.

Right. No. This won’t do at all.

Seized by a sudden impulse, Hux bends down, scoops snow into his gloved hands, and throws the barely-shaped snowball Ren’s way. It clips Ren on the side of his face, where instantly blossoms an infuriating smile that Hux wants to wipe away. He throws another snowball, aiming directly at it.

Ren ducks out of the way. “That’s more like it!” he shouts, ecstatic, as they start running around the little clearing, pelting each other with snowballs.

The cold air burns in Hux’s lungs, and his hair must be in complete disarray, falling into his eyes as he darts away from Ren’s projectiles. His cheeks tingle with the vivacity of the moment, the sheer action of it, something he has almost forgotten during the three days of talks and agendas.

It feels nice to move, though he would never tell Ren that.

It feels even nicer when his snowball hits Ren square between the eyes.

He doesn’t notice when the distance between them shrinks, not until Ren tackles him to the ground, rolling them both through the snow, a mad smile radiant on his face. His hair is a mess, sprinkled with snowflakes, and it’s so beautiful that Hux forgets his headache for a moment.

Their faces are close enough to touch, their breath mingling between them in tiny white clouds. Ren rubs the tip of his nose against Hux’s, then draws back to look him in the eye.

“You haven’t come to my bed in three days,” he says, sounding sad despite the elated flush on his cheeks.

“You haven’t shown up to my meetings in three days,” Hux counters. “My meetings take precedence,” he adds, before Ren can protest. “They are official business, unlike…” He nods at the space between them. “This.”

“Let’s make it official, then, why don’t we?” Ren suggests, as if it’s some everyday thing, like brushing one’s teeth or combing one’s hair.

Hux narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Official how?”

“There must be some paperwork. For this kind of… situation.” Ren grinds his hips against Hux’s to illustrate what he means.

“But, but, but,” Hux stutters. His mind grasps frantically for something to say. “But you’re not military,” he manages at last, happy to find a factual technicality to fall back upon. It won’t do to admit he has any kind of feelings about the matter.

“No, I’m not.” Ren’s face falls. He really wanted it to work, the poor idiot. Hux feels his heart clench a little bit.

“You could move into my quarters,” he offers, not quite believing that he’s actually saying it. It still feels like the right thing to say.

“What?” Ren mirrors his disbelief.

“You heard me,” Hux snaps, already exasperated with them both. Why do they always need to complicate things? Why can’t everything be easy between them?

It’s probably all the galactic domination they have to do day in, day out.

“But did you mean it?” Ren asks, his eyes searching Hux’s face for something Hux isn’t sure he can give.

He could always try. He might even actually want to.

He makes his best effort. “I’m not in the habit of empty talk, Ren.”

Ren’s lips are on his before he can say anything else. It’s a sweet kiss, slow and titillating, just this side of greedy, a possessive tug of teeth on Hux’s bottom lip, a reverent swirl of Ren’s tongue around his. Hux loses himself in it, just for a moment, he tells himself, just for a brief wonderful moment where he’s with Ren and nothing else matters.

His datapad pings from his greatcoat, and he knows what the sound means: he has another meeting coming up, and this one can’t do without him. He must be present. This is his greatest ambition coming to life. There’s nothing more important than this.

Even if, right now, he doesn’t exactly believe it.

Ren breaks the kiss, and Hux almost whimpers at the loss of contact. “You need to go,” Ren says, a hint of sadness crawling back over his reddened lips.

“I really do,” Hux says, surprised to hear himself sound just as dejected. Ren rolls over, letting him stand up and pat the snow off himself.

“I’ll see you tonight then?” Ren asks, still lying in the snow, looking up at Hux with hope-filled eyes.

Hux stretches a hand out and helps Ren up. “Yes, you will.” There’s hope in his voice, too.

It doesn’t take Ren long to settle into Hux’s quarters. He doesn’t have a lot of stuff that needs to be transferred, just some books and the barest minimum of clothing. The ridiculous shrine with his grandfather’s charred helmet. A toothbrush.

Hux still notices the difference as soon as he steps inside. The air in the room has changed, charged with something new, something that tickles Hux’s skin underneath his uniform. He still can’t believe that he let this happen, much less that he’s been wanting it for quite some time.

It’s late, so he finds Ren already curled up in the bed, Millicent nestled against the slope of his neck. The sight makes some of Hux’s headache abate. He isn’t one for sentiment, but even he can’t deny that Ren looks good in his bed.

He actually looks quite gorgeous.

Hux shrugs off his greatcoat and proceeds to unpack himself from his uniform. Dressed down to his underwear, he walks into the refresher, keen on washing away at least some of the residual tension of a busy day. He tugs off his briefs, steps into the shower, and turns on the water. The hot spray feels luxurious on his skin, and he lets himself enjoy it for longer than is practical. He notices Ren has brought his fancy shower gel with him, installing it in Hux’s shower cabin. On a whim, Hux decides to try it.

It smells of wood and spices, and Hux loves it.

When he slips into the bed, Ren’s arms wind around him instantly like two giant vines, needy and possessive. Hux finds he doesn’t mind.

“Hmm,” Ren hums into his ear, half-awake. “You smell like me.”

“Go back to sleep,” Hux tells him, one hand clasped over Ren’s forearm circled around his waist.

“I like it,” Ren continues, as if he hasn’t heard Hux. “You’re mine,” he says, smug.

“So I am,” Hux admits quietly, too tired to keep his guard up and hoping Ren will miss it. It’s not like Hux, to confess weakness like this, and yet he can’t keep fighting himself, not in the darkness of his private room, not with Ren wrapped around him like a safe haven.

“Good,” Ren says, pulling Hux closer and placing a kiss on the shell of his ear. Hux expects a tinge of humiliation, but instead, there’s only warmth spreading all through his tired body.

Hux feels something move across the bed. He feels careful paws stepping across his side, and then Millicent drops down to settle against his stomach, purring loudly. Squished between his two favourite creatures in the galaxy, Hux can’t help but smile, wide and wild, irrationally happy despite all the stress and responsibility weighing on him.

He drifts off to sleep, and when he wakes up, his head is clear and doesn’t hurt at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is [retweetable](https://twitter.com/need_more_meta/status/1365625267847364609) and [rebloggable](https://need-more-meta.tumblr.com/post/644271693498646528/come-play-with-me-needmoremeta-star-wars)!
> 
> If you see something you like, let me know! I'd love to hear what you think. :3
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/need_more_meta) and/or [Tumblr](https://need-more-meta.tumblr.com/)! <3 And check out my other works for more soft Kylux content! ;)


End file.
